Verdadeiro Significado - Rafa Masen
by seeusouperva
Summary: Como não amar o natal se você tem presente e comida boa? Há muito tempo, Bella não tinha ninguém e nem se preocupava em pensar na data que era mais um dia a sobreviver, mas nesse ano era muito pior, sem casa e sem dinheiro, ela vai entender que o verdadeiro significado do natal não está no que se compartilha, mas com quem.


**One Shot - Natal**

** Verdadeiro Significado**

**By: Rafa Masen**

* * *

**Sinopse**

Como não amar o natal se você tem presente e comida boa?

Há muito tempo, Bella não tinha ninguém e nem se preocupava em pensar na data que era mais um dia a sobreviver, mas nesse ano era muito pior, sem casa e sem dinheiro, ela vai entender que o verdadeiro significado do natal não está no que se compartilha, mas com quem.

* * *

Estava muito frio e não tinha certeza se conseguiria me manter inteira de tanto que eu tremia.

Odiava o frio, odiava a neve e odiava principalmente porque vem o natal e todas essas baboseiras de fim de ano vem junto. Nessa época do ano, as pessoas sempre fingem que se importam com as outras, mas era a mesma indiferença de sempre só mascarada por trás dessas festas sem sentido.

Não falo isso só porque que nunca passei um natal como o que eu via na televisão, cheio de presentes e comida boa, mas era difícil engolir que uns tinham tanto e outros nada.

A minha vida toda eu passei sozinha, meus pais morreram quando eu era muito nova, não me deixaram nada e eu sempre passei muita dificuldade. No mês passado eu cansei de morar numa cidade tão grande quanto Seattle e resolvi me mudar para a cidade natal de minha mãe, Forks cheia de esperança de que a vida seria mais fácil num lugar menor.

Eu tinha sido despedida da lanchonete em que trabalhava então, devolvi a casa em que alugava, vendi meus móveis e me mudei em busca de uma vida melhor, afinal qualquer coisa seria melhor do que eu estava vivendo, o único problema é que eu cheguei à cidade na véspera de natal sem ter para onde ir.

O dinheiro que eu tinha era pouco e não sabia por onde começar a procurar um lugar para ficar. Rodei muito a procura de qualquer coisa que coubesse no meu bolso, mas era véspera de natal e ninguém se importava se eu tinha ou não para onde ir.

O inverno tinha acabado de começar e já mostrava sua pior face e como estava praticamente congelando sem nem conseguir pensar direito, resolvi ir para o hospital, lá pelo menos era quente e eu conseguiria encontrar um rumo para mim. Andei mais um pouco a procura do prédio, me abraçando e tentando me aquecer o máximo que podia pensando se era mesmo uma boa ideia ter vindo para um lugar assim, com tão pouco dinheiro, no auge do inverno... não mais me parecia uma boa ideia.

Gemi de alivio quando entrei no hospital tão quente me sentindo imediatamente melhor. A fim de me aquecer mais, fui para a sala de espera e me sentei sem chamar a atenção.

Aos poucos, eu começo a sentir meus dedos de novo e a mover meu corpo querendo aquecer cada cantinho de mim e só depois olhei em volta. A sala de espera não tinha muita gente e cada um parecia preocupado com seus próprios problemas – como sempre – sem nem ao menos reparar em mim que tinha acabado de chegar ali.

Não demorou nada para que eu ficasse tão quente e confortável que eu me encostei na parede fechando os olhos por um momento, a fim de descansar um pouco quando sinto alguém ao meu lado. Quando abri os olhos me assustei ao ver um homem tão perto de mim num lugar que não estava tão cheio.

Ele era alto e o cabelo cor de cobre cheio de flocos da neve que não parava de cair, não estava bem agasalhado, não para o frio que estava fazendo lá fora. Pela forma como esfregava as mãos e movia as pernas, tinha entrado no hospital pelo mesmo motivo que eu.

Eu já estava bem mais quente e em condições de pensar em alguma coisa para resolver meu problema de ter onde dormir naquela noite, por isso ignorei o homem enquanto puxava pela memória se não tinha visto mesmo algum hotel pelo caminho ou se conseguiria passar um bom tempo aqui, talvez até a noite toda até que o homem ao meu lado sussurra para mim:

-Os hospitais são os melhores lugares para a gente se esconder da neve, não é? – ia fingir que não era comigo, mas quando eu vi o lindo sorriso torto não consegui fingir desinteresse.

-Está mesmo bem quente aqui – ele continuou sorrindo e eu olhando, não era sempre que alguém era assim tão simpático.

-O único problema é que infelizmente não vamos poder ficar aqui por muito tempo.

-E por que não? – pedi verdadeiramente intrigada.

-Está muito vazio. Logo vão perceber que a gente está aqui e bem, vão mandar a gente embora.

-Duvido que fariam isso com a gente – olhei em volta para todas aquelas pessoas que nos ignoravam – acha mesmo que fariam?

-É o que normalmente fazem, mas pode ser que eles estejam revestidos do espírito natalino – ele tentou me acalmar com um sorriso e eu assenti.

-Isso já aconteceu com você?

-Milhares de vezes – ele riu – com você não?

-Essa é a primeira vez que eu passo por isso e se Deus quiser a última também.

-Está sendo um natal difícil para você?

-Nem imagina o quanto – balancei minha cabeça tentando não pensar em como os natais nunca foram bons para mim – e para você também, eu suponho.

-Não, eu estou bem. Na verdade, esse é um dos melhores natais para mim – franzi o cenho e o olhei de cima a baixo tentando encontrar alguma coisa que tenha deixado para trás, mas tudo o que eu via era alguém que estava na mesma situação do que a minha.

-Não me parece que você tenha para onde ir tanto quanto eu.

-É... eu não tenho, mas eu gosto de pensar que as coisas vão melhorar, de algum jeito. Para mim sempre funciona.

-Você só pode ser louco! – resmunguei vendo aquele sorriso que não esmorecia nem sequer um pouco diante de tanta coisa ruim, ao contrário, ele ficou ainda maior enquanto ele raciocinava.

-Olha, pense comigo: As coisas já estão ruins, se você pensar negativo vão ficar ainda piores, sem falar que é bom fingir que tudo está bem, dependendo do quanto você fingir, do quanto acreditar nisso, tudo pode acontecer, ainda mais numa noite tão mágica quanto essa – ele sorria como se verdadeiramente acreditasse nisso.

-Como consegue ao menos pensar numa coisa boa... em ser otimista ou em fingir que tudo está bem na situação em que estamos? Num frio como esse? – Perguntei ainda indignada com tanto otimismo e ele deu de ombros.

-Mas só está frio lá fora, aqui dentro está uma delícia.

-Mas lá fora é o que eu tenho, logo vou ter de sair daqui de novo e...

-Ir para um lugar mais quente? – Balancei minha cabeça.

-Voltar para o frio.

-Não tem mesmo para onde ir? – Dei de ombros.

-Você tem?

-Está muito frio para acampar, por isso estava pensando em ir para um hotel – assenti percebendo que tinha me enganado sobre ele, eu era a única ali a não ter para onde ir.

-Boa sorte para encontrar um lugar barato. Não imagina o quanto eu andei e não achei nada.

-Eu vou encontrar e se quiser, pode vir comigo – olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados.

-Olha aqui, cara, por mais que eu esteja sem saber para onde ir eu não vou dormir com você só para ter onde ficar por uma noite – ele riu.

-Não é o que eu estou querendo.

-O que é então?

-Quero que você tenha uma linda noite de natal longe do frio sem ter que se esconder num hospital cheio de gente doente para não congelar até a morte. Eu quero dividir o pouco que eu tenho com você – a sinceridade dele me deixou um pouco sem jeito, por isso baixei minha guarda e sorri junto com ele – o que acha?

-Sabe onde tem um hotel barato por aqui? Eu não posso pagar muito...

-Deixa isso comigo. É só vir – olhei para aquele sorriso tão bonito e não sabia o que pensar. De farto, comecei a perceber uns olhares tortos para mim do pessoal do hospital e tinha certeza de que se eu permanecesse aqui por muito mais tempo, seria expulsa e teria de voltar para a tempestade de neve lá fora.

Por outro lado, se eu aceito ir para um quarto de hotel com ele, quem me garante que ele não vai me machucar? Ele poderia muito bem ser um estuprador e que pode me matar e ninguém daria falta de mim. Ele parece ser bom, mas gente má não tem uma cara especifica, não é?

-E então, o que me diz? – Insistiu com aquele sorriso que me fez corar.

-Porque a gente não come primeiro? Eu estou com muita fome e se vai pagar o hotel, posso pagar uma refeição para a gente – pensei rápido num jeito de sondá-lo um pouco mais – aí ficamos quites.

-Certo, eu concordo – seu sorriso ficou ainda maior enquanto ajeitava suas coisas para sair – eu acho que vi uma lanchonete aqui na frente.

-Você conhece a cidade?

-Já vim aqui algumas vezes – ele deu de ombros.

-E onde mora?

-Não moro em um lugar só há muito tempo – ele sorriu de novo – vamos? – assenti e peguei a minha mochila com tudo o que eu tinha na vida e me apertei no casaco.

O ruivo colocou a mão na minha cintura e me guiou para fora do hospital. A tempestade estava ainda mais forte e para me proteger ele me abraçou mostrado o caminho. Sem escolha eu o segui pela rua acima e não demorou para chegarmos a uma pequena lanchonete, ele me deixou entrar primeiro e fui direto para uma mesa vazia no fundo, assim que me sentei, ele sentou à minha frente com um sorriso enorme.

-Não é um alivio tremendo quando a gente entra num lugar quentinho assim? – Sorri sem conseguir me conter diante daquele sorriso tão lindo.

-É... é uma sensação maravilhosa – sem que pudéssemos evitar estávamos esfregando as mãos nos movendo para espantar o frio, depois nos livramos das mochilas ficando mais confortáveis para comer. Quando paramos ficamos nos encarando por um momento e o sorriso no rosto dele só aumentava e me aquecia muito mais que o aquecedor do restaurante.

-Eu ainda não sei seu nome – pedi ainda sorrindo.

-Eu sou Edward, Edward Cullen e você?

-Isabella Swan.

-Muito prazer em conhecer você, Bella – era impossível não sorrir com tanta alegria. Ele apertou minha mão sobre a mesa parecendo mesmo muito feliz em me conhecer – e então? O que quer comer?

Ele provavelmente deveria estar com tanta fome quanto eu e não perdemos tempo pedindo o prato mais barato do cardápio e esperamos em silencio. Por mais que aquilo parecesse estranho, pela primeira vez eu estava me sentindo tão bem numa companhia que eu nem conhecia, mais um tempo se passou e Edward me presenteou com mais um de seus sorrisos.

-Desculpe não estar tão falante, mas faz tempo que eu não tenho companhia nenhuma...

-É, nem eu. É um pouco estranho interagir mais do que indicar o especial do dia no cardápio.

-Então você era garçonete? – Assenti.

-Trabalhei muito por pouco dinheiro por muito tempo, mas fui despedida na semana passada.

-E o que pensa em fazer agora?

-Qualquer coisa, aceito o que for para dar um jeito em minha vida.

-Por que não me conta a sua história? – Pediu com um sorriso – Como foi que você chegou até aqui?

-Eu morava numa cidade muito grande e já estava difícil, ia começar a ser impossível quando eu perdi o emprego. O aluguel que eu pagava era muito alto e sem trabalho era impossível continuar ali, aí eu decidi me mudar para um lugar menor para viver melhor vendi tudo o que eu tinha e para vir para cá.

-Então nunca ficou na rua antes?

-Não, é a primeira vez que eu não tenho para onde ir...

-Sorte sua – ele assentiu – não tem mais ninguém no mundo?

-Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito jovem e desde então eu tenho que me virar – Edward me olhava com muita atenção, interessado na minha história e então perguntei – e quanto a você? O que aconteceu em sua vida?

-Não foi nada muito diferente do que aconteceu com você. Faz muito tempo que eu estou sozinho tendo que tomar conta de mim mesmo – respondeu evasivamente me fazendo franzir o cenho.

-Mas o que levou você a estar na rua, sem ter para onde ir nas vésperas do natal?

-As escolhas que eu fiz. Dei as costas para a minha antiga vida quando um infortúnio muito grande me aconteceu, queria esquecer e começar de novo, mas não é assim tão fácil. Arranjar um emprego quando você não teve oportunidade de estudar, e pagar aluguel quando você não tem emprego, comer quando não tem dinheiro. A vida tem sido bastante cruel comigo – ele suspirou parecendo pensativo e eu quis que ele continuasse falando para não ficar tão triste.

-Você se arrepende de ter se afastado?

-Não, nenhum pouco, cresci muito, aprendi coisas que eu jamais teria aprendido em outro lugar apesar de ter sofrido muito também.

-Eu imagino – sorri para lhe dar apoio e recebi mais um lindo sorriso de volta – você ficou muito tempo na rua?

-Muito mais do que eu gostaria. Estou nessa situação há muitos anos – olhei para ele por um momento analisando. Seu rosto tão bonito estava mesmo bastante sofrido por enfrentar sol e frio, o cabelo muito grande e bagunçado, a barba por fazer, mas seu sorriso deixava tudo aquilo em segundo plano.

-E nunca perdeu esse sorriso tão bonito? – falei sem pensar – não tem nem vinte e quatro horas que eu não tenho para onde ir e já reclamei mais do que minha vida toda – ele riu.

-Como eu disse a você, tudo fica melhor se a gente não se entrega, não podemos deixar que as coisas ruins nos derrubem e eu sei que minha vida vai mudar de agora em diante.

-Sabe? – Ele assentiu – vai mudar como?

-Eu disse a você que esse não é o pior natal que eu já tive, na verdade esse é o melhor em muitos, muitos anos.

-Ah é? E o que aconteceu assim de tão bom?

-Eu não estou sozinho – ele sorriu para mim e meu rosto ficou bastante corado, tão quente que eu nem me lembrava mais do frio que estava lá fora – acho que para mim essa sempre foi a pior parte.

-Não se incomoda em não ter uma mesa farta e comer até passar mal e de não ganhar presentes?

-O natal não é isso. Quando eu era criança, minha mãe sempre reunia a família. A gente dividia o pouco que tinha e se sentia feliz com isso. Se a gente tiver algo para dividir com alguém vai ser um natal feliz – Edward sorriu ainda mais – Eu estou muito feliz em dividir meu pouco com você e mais ainda que tenha aceitado isso, principalmente porque eu sei que não deve ser nada fácil confiar numa pessoa que você acabou de conhecer, mas...

-Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci – falei sinceramente – Nunca me fizeram sorrir tanto quanto você fez nessa hora em que estamos juntos, nunca me estenderam a mão quando eu precisei. Eu também acho que esse é o melhor natal que eu tenho em muito tempo, na verdade esse é o melhor que eu já tive.

Edward segurou minha mão fria e sorriu para mim e naquele momento era difícil saber se eu estava mais encantada com aqueles olhos verdes tão bonitos, com aquele sorriso que aquecia minha alma ou por estar diante de um homem tão bonito por dentro quanto era por fora.

Permanecemos de mãos dadas por mais um momento e antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, nossa comida chegou. Sem perder tempo, comemos tão famintos quanto dissemos estar, não falamos nada, mas o tempo todo sorriamos um para o outro e isso me fez pensar.

Eu jamais tinha encarado o natal daquele jeito, acho que dei mais valor ao que eu queria ter do que as cosias que eu realmente tinha e estava disposta a mudar isso imediatamente, dando muito valor a Edward que era o que eu tinha naquele momento.

-Isso estava muito bom – Edward falou batendo alegremente na barriga depois de terminar de comer – fazia tempo que eu não comia assim.

-Quer mais alguma coisa? Acho que o que eu tenho dá para uma sobremesa...

-Que tal se guardasse e a gente viesse tomar café da manhã juntos?

-É uma ideia maravilhosa – assenti e ele sorriu.

-Quer ir para o hotel agora? – pediu baixinho – acho que a gente não vai precisar andar muito para chegar até lá.

-Não estou muito a fim de ficar no frio...

-Vai ser rápido e se quiser posso te dar o meu casaco – arregalei os olhos diante de sua oferta e vendo o quanto ela era verdadeira em seus olhos. Edward era um homem bom que apareceu no meu caminho e depois de perceber isso me senti bem melhor de ir para um hotel com ele.

-Não precisa, acho que posso aguentar até lá – sorri não deixando transparecer o quanto fiquei comovida com o que ele tinha feito por mim até então e ele sorriu de volta.

-Então vamos – paguei a conta e saímos o mais rápido possível pelo frio cortante e como ele disse, não demorou nada para que chegássemos ao hotel. Eu provavelmente tinha passado por aqui, mas estranhamente estava feliz por ter deixado isso passar.

Entramos no quarto e eu olhei em volta. Não era grande coisa, havia uma cama de casal, um tapete e uma televisão velha em cima de uma mesa, mas muito melhor do que a sala de espera que eu estava planejando passar a noite.

-Você não precisa se preocupar – Edward foi logo falando com o sorriso de canto – eu durmo no tapete e...

-Não, de jeito nenhum. É você quem está pagando por isso. Merece a cama.

-Não vou deixar você dormir no chão...

-É muito mais quente e confortável do que qualquer lugar em que sonhei dormir essa noite. O chão está ótimo para mim, pode acreditar.

-Nem pensar, Bella, não aceito isso.

-Então... então vamos dividir a cama – ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Tem certeza disso?

-É claro que sim, vamos conseguir nos manter mais quentes afinal de contas.

-Tudo bem, se você insiste – ele assentiu e tirou a mochila das costas a colocando no chão. O aquecedor deixava tudo bem quente e então ele abriu o casaco ficando um pouco mais a vontade. Foi então que eu percebi que ele era muito mais bonito do que eu tinha reparado no primeiro momento. Seu corpo era bastante forte e com certeza seria muito mais bonito sem tanta roupa. Quando ele se abaixou para tirar os sapatos, eu aproveitei para ficar a vontade também.

Tirei meu casaco e o meu sapato feliz por estar quente mesmo assim, quando me voltei, peguei Edward me observando como eu fazia com ele antes.

-Quer ir tomar banho primeiro? Acho que a água quente vai ajudar você a descansar.

-Eu não sei se tenho coragem de tirar toda a minha roupa agora – me abracei.

-Então eu vou... faz um tempo desde o último banho que eu tomei – ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e pegou sua mochila do chão antes de se afastar com um sorriso.

Minha cabeça estava bem cheia. Pela primeira vez eu vi alguém se importar com o outro, mas esse alguém não tinha muita coisa, mas era tão feliz e otimista. Sem conseguir me conter dei um sorriso ao pensar nele e no quanto eu estava encantada... como aquele sorriso tinha ganhado o meu coração de uma hora para a outra.

Enquanto eu pensava nisso, Edward voltou usando um conjunto surrado de moletom. Os cabelos estavam úmidos e a barba feita, dando outra cara a ele, deixando ainda mais bonito.

-Tem certeza que quer dividir a cama? Eu não me importo de verdade de dormir no chão.

-Não tem problema nenhum por mim – ele assentiu e com seu lindo sorriso me chamou para a cama com um gesto. Sem hesitar eu o acompanhei deitando bem na ponta da cama e Edward fez o mesmo. Quando olhamos para o espaço que ficou entre nós, rimos juntos.

Por um longo tempo permanecemos em silencio deitados de barriga para cima na mesma posição com as mãos enroladas nas cobertas em cima do peito, ambos com seus próprios pensamentos.

-Olha, é quase natal – Edward sussurrou para mim um tempo depois, apontando para o relógio – eu sentia que esse natal seria melhor do que os últimos, mas não pensei que fosse tão bom assim.

-Só por que não está sozinho?

-Também – ele sorriu me olhando – não sabia se ia comer, se teria onde dormir e tive tudo isso. Fora como eu estou me sentindo...

-E como você está se sentindo? – pedi quando ele hesitou.

-Feliz – ele sorriu procurando minha mão em baixo das cobertas e eu a deixei ser encontrada, adorando como sua mão quente abraçava inteiramente a minha – Bella, posso te contar um segredo?

-É claro.

-Sabe, faz um tempo que eu cansei dessa vida...

-Você é tão otimista – eu o interrompi – não me parece cansado.

-Eu tenho que ser assim, pensar que tudo vai melhorar e que vou conseguir viver melhor é o único jeito de seguir em frente, mas eu estou cansado sim.

-Não é fácil encontrar tantas portas fechadas, não é? – ele assentiu.

-Mas não estou falando do fato de andar sem rumo, sem ter um lugar para chamar de meu, mas por estar sozinho. Eu nunca gostei de me sentir desamparado, sem ninguém para quem contar sobre o meu dia ou para me animar quando esse tipo de desanimo chega – ele se virou na cama, deitando de lado e de frente para mim para continuar falando.

-Eu até tentei namorar, sabia? Mas eu não conseguiria impressionar uma garota sendo que eu nem sabia onde passaria a próxima noite ou se comeria na manhã seguinte – eu me deitei como ele estava para perguntar.

-Não é nada fácil tentar se reerguer na vida, não é?

-Não, não é. Mas eu nunca perdi a esperança. Tenho momentos ruins e bons, consigo um emprego e um lugar para ficar a situação melhora um pouco, como tem acontecido nas últimas semanas. O dinheiro que eu tenho agora, vem de um emprego temporário que eu consegui e se tudo der certo, eu vou conseguir ficar nele.

-Claro que vai, tudo vai melhorar para você...

-Já melhorou, Bella. Melhorou quando eu sentei do seu lado no hospital – olhei para seus incríveis olhos verdes sem saber o que pensar e ele me sorriu tocando o meu rosto – melhorou assim que eu entrei eu te vi encostada na parede e pode me chamar de maluco, mas alguma coisa me atraiu para você assim que eu te vi. Quando eu percebi que estávamos na mesma situação, eu quis tomar conta de você mesmo que na teoria eu não tivesse nem como tomar conta de mim mesmo, dá para entender isso?

-Acho que sim – ele sorriu ainda mais.

-Eu quero tomar conta de você, Bella. Quero que seu natal seja tão bom quanto o meu está sendo, não só esse, mas os próximos também e mesmo que a gente não tenha muita coisa, quero ter você o que é o mais importante – ele deu um meio sorriso e chegou um pouco mais perto. Quando eu não disse nada, hipnotizada com seu olhar, ele pediu – Fala para mim no que está pensando... está me entendendo? Sente como eu sinto?

-É que eu tenho vivido tanto tempo de tanta má sorte que não dá para acreditar que alguma coisa boa aconteceu na minha vida. Eu me senti imediatamente bem ao seu lado, assim que vi seu sorriso pela primeira vez.

-Não ficou com medo de eu machucar você?

-Um pouco sim, não vou negar, mas se acreditasse que faria alguma coisa, tenha a certeza que eu jamais teria deixado aquele hospital do seu lado – Edward se aproximou e eu fiz o mesmo, ficamos tão perto que nossas respirações se misturavam, eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro de banho recente e por debaixo das cobertas ele tocou minha pele antes de sussurrar para mim.

-Eu acho que ganhamos um presente de natal, Bella – antes que eu pudesse concordar, sua boca tomou a minha num beijo bastante delicado e carinhoso.

Aos poucos Edward puxava o meu corpo para junto do seu e logo pude sentir sua pele quente junto a minha. Era maravilhosa a sensação de tê-lo junto comigo, de pertencer aquele abraço, aquele lugar.

Parecia que estar com alguém fazia parte de outra vida para mim tanto que os toques que ele me dava, os beijos que espalhava pelo meu corpo parecia coisas inéditas, mais ainda pela sensação maravilhosa que percorria meu corpo.

-Eu quero muito estar com você, Bella, eu quero você para mim! – gemi em aceitação serpenteando meu corpo contra o dele, mostrando o quanto eu já estava entregue, o quanto que naquele momento eu já era dele.

Edward sussurrava para mim o tempo todo que eu era linda. Seu sorriso era cada vez maior diante de cada beijo, de cada carícia me deixava ainda mais encantada por ele, me deixava apaixonada.

Estava tudo tão bom que não sei ao certo precisar como foi que ficamos nus e nem como eu estava entregue ao ponto de implorar a ele que me tomasse que me fizesse sua mulher ali, naquele momento.

-Eu vou sim te fazer minha, Bella, mas eu quero te fazer minha para sempre – Edward sussurrou para mim e me beijou, nos virando sobre a cama e posicionando seu corpo sobre o meu. Ele abriu minhas pernas com as dele e sorriu – minha Bella.

E com essas palavras ele invadiu meu corpo numa única investida e parou me abraçando com força. Edward gemia baixinho no meu ouvido me deixando ainda mais louca por ele abracei seu corpo forte e avancei meus quadris em direção aos dele louca para gozar com ele.

–Me deixa te ver Bella – pediu com a voz rouca – abra os olhos e olhe para mim.

Eu o obedeci e seus olhos estavam cheios de um sentimento que fluía a cada movimento, cada toque, cada investida, entrando e saindo do meu corpo. Eu movia meus quadris em direção aos dele e sussurrava o quanto o queria ao mesmo tempo em que o orgasmo ia se formando em meu ventre.

Edward aumentou o ritmo e eu o abraçava cada vez mais sussurrando seu nome sem parar e logo eu explodi, sentindo meu corpo se amolecer quando os jatos quentes de seu _gozo_me inundaram.

Ele rolou para o lado e me puxou para o seu peito. Nós nada falamos ficamos apenas abraçados aproveitando o momento e a delícia de nossos corpos nus juntos e entrelaçados. Aos poucos nossos corações foram desacelerando e as respirações normalizando. Ficamos ali trocando carinhos em silencio e, eu pude ver que verdadeiramente tínhamos recebido um presente inestimável.

-Que loucura – ele sussurrou para mim um tempo depois – isso parece loucura principalmente por ser tão certo. Você não acha?

-É muita loucura sim – sussurrei de volta – ainda mais porque eu sinto que encontrei o que eu sempre procurava.

-Essa é a parte da loucura – ele olhou para mim – eu me sinto tão atraído por você... quase... eu me sinto apaixonado – assenti para que ele soubesse que eu sentia a mesma coisa e me deixei ser beijada de novo e de novo, aceitando os carinhos que ele fazia em meu corpo, me preparando para estarmos juntos mais uma vez.

Eu não tinha ideia do que seria da minha vida daquele momento em diante. Não sabia se conseguiria onde morar, se teria o que comer de manhã ou se minha vida melhoraria de algum jeito. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu quero continuar com Edward aprendendo tanto, todos os dias, quanto ele me ensinou naquela noite e assim, juntos, entendendo o verdadeiro significado de viver.


End file.
